Temptation
by violetllights
Summary: Up until she left in fourth year, she was the Hogwarts Heartbreaker, Ravenclaw Darling, and naturally, every teacher's favourite. Now Serena Turner is finally returning to Hogwarts for her sixth year, and already she's created a buzz in Hogwarts with this news. When her self-centered but charming ex sees his chance to woo her back, will she fall back into temptation?
1. Chapter 1 - Unnoticed

**Note: Of Course I don't own any of the characters used from the Harry Potter Universe - JK Rowling does. All I own are my OCs!**

**Also forgive me, if my writing isn't stellar - but this is my first attempt, and I hope you guys like it! :)**

Ch.1 Unnoticed

-knock-

-knock-

-knock knock knock knock -

'Miss Serena, please, please wake up now! Oh dear, oh dear, you'll be late for the train! It's the first day back to Hogwarts Miss! And you musn't be late!' whimpered Missy the house elf as she continued to knock furiously on the door.

'Missy please, 5 more minutes' yawned Serena half asleep. 'It's only half past six, I'll be down for breakfast in 20 minutes tops! I promise' she mumbled into her pillow, attempting to drown out the sound.

'But Miss it's already seven, and you promised your father you would'nt be tardy again.' Squeaked Missy urgently as she tried shaking the sleeping form from under the mountains of pillows and covers.

' What?'!? It's seven? Oh shoot, why didn't you wake me up earlier Missy?' said Serena as she tore off her covers and ran to her wardrobe. Looking around, she grabbed a simple strapless white sundress and shot a beauty spell that transformed her bundle of messy behead into silky black waves.

'Missy is sorry Miss, Missy will go punish herself now!' replied Missy with giant tears in her eyes.

'No- no, forget what I said. I didn't mean it Missy, you're doing a wonderful job! I'm just running a little late as usual. Is my trunk and my driver ready?' said Serena, shuffling off her silk nighties while pulling on her sundress.

'Yes, Miss!' beamed Missy proudly

'Alright, well I'll be down in a few, heat up a bagel for me will you? Said Serena as she finished straightening out her dress and rushed around her room trying to find her single missing heel.

'Already done, Miss' said Missy as she tugged on the back of Serena's sundress, 'Here it is Miss'. Said Missy as she pointed out the heel hidden beneath her various bags.

'Oh! Perfect. You're a doll Missy, what would I do without you? Smiled Serena as she hugged the house elf. 'Oophm' let out the house elf, as the girl finally let her go with a twinkling laugh.

'Hurry first Miss, I'll see you on break! squeaked Missy as she began to usher the girl out of her bedroom.

'Alright, see you then! Say goodbye to father for me!' yelled Serena as she half ran down the mahogany staircase limping as she attempted to put on her heel while doing so.

'Yes, Miss!' replied the house elf as she passed the breakfast to the girl at the front of the mansion steps.

'Bye Missy! I'll miss you!' yelled Serena, waving furiously as she got into the car.

The house elf smiled as she watched the black chauffeured car drive off and disappear with a pop.

* * *

Looking out at the Hogwarts train platform, Serena couldn't help but pause. She felt her heart clenched and she realized for the first time in while she was nervous. She would be seeing everyone again, her classmates, her teachers, him. What would she do when she saw him again? How would she handle that?

Taking a deep breath, she steeled herself in advance. Muttering a quick spell, her trunks levitated behind her, and she began walking towards the train in the calmest demeanour she could put on, to hide the fact that her heart was thumping a hundred meters a second. In a flash, she had made it to an empty compartment and she finally let out a breath of air she didn't know she was holding in. She made it to the compartment unnoticed right? Perhaps she could make it to Hogwarts unnoticed too.

* * *

Glancing at her nails, Pansy was not listening to her mother at all. She wasn't interested in playing along with her fake pretense of motherly love any longer. She had grown sick and tired of this charade a long time ago, and couldn't hide her contempt for her mother any longer. The sooner she was done with her mother, the sooner she could get on the train and find her Draco.

'That's right my Draco.' She smiled at the thought. Finally a year after that awful Serena slut left, Draco had finally gotten over that slut and given himself to her. 'It's my year now, and no one can take that away from me.' Her smile widened at the thought, and she looked around to see if she could catch a glimpse of her man and her friends. When suddenly a face caught her eye, she double took just to be sure – and her eyes widened in the process. 'No it can't be. What the hell is that skank doing back in Hogwarts?!' A fire grew in her eyes. Hogwarts would have to bear the fury that was Pansy Parkinson.

* * *

'Stop it! Bloody hell George, It's not funny! MMOOOOMMMM!' yelled a disgruntled Ron as he waved his arms around, making unsuccessful grabs at his trunk.

'RONALD WEALSEY WE DO NOT USE THAT TYPE OF LANGUAGE IN THIS FAMILY!' shrieked a furious Mrs. Weasley at her son. 'Behave yourself this instance, or I will drag you both back home right this instance, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?'

'Yes Mum' replied both boys as they silently glared at each other.

'Now Harry, You be good this term. You hear? And you're more than welcome to come over for Christmas break!' said Mrs. Weasley as she hugged the boy goodbye.

'And Hermione, keep an eye on the boys for me if you can, won't you dear? You come over as well' smiled Mrs. Weasley as she hugged her goodbye too.

'Behave yourself this term, or you can bet your arse that I will be sending howlers to each and every one of you, understand?' she threatened as she stared pointedly at each one of her children. 'Yes mum' they chimed in unison 'Alright I love you too' smiled Mrs. Weasley as she wiped a tear and hugged her children goodbye.

'Aw mum, we'll send you mail and see you real soon!' mumbled Fred as he got smothered in his mother's hug.

'Goodbye!''Goodbye Mrs. Weasley''Goodbye Mum' yelled the Golden trio as they made their way to the train to avoid the extra hugs Mrs. Weasley was handing out to the twins.

'Glad we made it away before the kisses on the cheeks came out' said Ron annoyed 'I don't think I could handle that embarrassment again this year. I mean, what a way to start a year!' He shuddered at the thought.

'Ron! That's your mother! Show a little respect!' lectured Hermione, as Harry chuckled.

'Sorry Mum' mumbled Ron out of habit. And just as Hermione opened her mouth to tell him off again, he whispered 'Bloody Hell.'

'Ron, what did your mother just say about cursing?'

'No, look!' said Ron with a look of shock as he tapped on Harry's shoulder and pointed. Harry whipped his head and stared at the girl who held his heart since the day he met her. 'She's back' he whispered.

* * *

'Yes mother' he grumbled as he half listened to whatever his mother was going on about. It was the same speech every year, same notion of having to listen to father and uphold the Malfoy name. Bored, he let his gaze drift around and that's when he recognized a familiar face.

'But there's no way, she left me – I mean Hogwarts in year 4. How could she return without even so much as a single owl? She's actually back?' His cold piercing eyes trailed her pinkish-red lips to her long lashes framing her sapphire eyes.

'She's nervous. She should be.' He thought, as his signature smirk broke out.

**Who's going to find her first? We'll see! ~ xoxo VL**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Hogwarts Express

**Note: Again don't own JK Rowling's characters - just borrowing! Enjoy :)**

Ch.2 - The Hogwarts Express

Looking out the window, she fell into a sort of a daze. Taking a moment to watch the scenery pass, her eyes glazed over and she couldn't help but think about everything that's happened recently. Could she really handle coming back to Hogwarts? Would her friends be willing to take her back? She had left to Beauxbatons so abruptly that she didn't even have a chance to say goodbye. And once she arrived, she became bombarded with so many things that it became hard to explain -too hard to explain to the people she loved at Hogwarts. And so, she gave no notice of leaving and no reason for why she came back.

Suddenly a loud crack came as the door slammed open. Serena whipped her head towards the sound as the individual stormed in.

'You're back! They told me you were back, but I didn't believe them' said Ginny. She looked over Serena's form and swallowed a lump in her throat before starting up again. 'I had to see with my own eyes, but you're actually here.' She gasped as the tears the she held back nearly fell free.

'I'm sorry Ginny, I know this doesn't make up for it but I'm so sorry!' Serena replied hoarsely as she watched her best friend strain to hold back tears.

'Why? Why didn't you at least tell me you were going? I had so many things to tell you, so many things that fell apart. I needed you, and you were gone.' whimpered Ginny.

'I know I'm sorry. I couldn't tell you I was leaving they took me away too quickly. I'm sorry I didn't try harder to contact you, but I missed you terribly. You're my best friend Ginny. I'm so sorry!' gasped Serena as she leapt up to console her friend.

'You know what would make us feel better?' sniffled Serena.

'Chocolates, and butterbeer?'sniffled Ginny as she wiped her nose with napkin

'See, you get me!' replied Serena as she lifted the items out of her bag.

As the girls grew comfortable, they gossiped and made up for lost time.

* * *

'And now I'm dating Michael Corner! You know the one with the dreamy eyes and brown hair in Ravenclaw!' chirped Ginny with a smile

'Ohh! I think I remember him, oh yeah he's cute! You guys make such an adorable couple' smiled Serena. 'But what happened to Harry? I thought you were super interested in him for the longest time?'

'Oh I was but I found out that He's in love with-'started Ginny before she was interrupted by another unannounced guest slamming open their compartment door.

'SERENA TURNER, YOU'RE BACK? I KNEW I RECOGNIZED THAT LAUGH!' yelled Terry Boot accusingly, as he narrowed his eyes at the nervous girl.' AND YOU, GINNY WEASLEY HOW COULD YOU? WHY DIDN'T YOU RUN THAT ARSE STRAIGHT TO FIND ME THE MINUTE YOU KNEW TURNER WAS BACK?' he continued as he turned his attention towards the guilty looking Ginny.

'Well I knew you'd eventually see her in the Ravenclaw Common Rooms, and you'd have your time to catch up with her then. I just wanted to catch up with her first – and I kinda lost track of time' rambled Ginny with her best I'm sorry face on.

'I see how it is, allllllways leaving me to the side, leaving me by myself – poor Terry last to know' cried Terry dramatically as he fake sobbed into his hand, leaving one brown eye open to gauge the reaction of the exasperated girls.

'Oh bugger, you silly boy –I missed you too!' said Serena as she ran to give her best guy friend a hug. 'I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys I left, or when I was coming back. But I'm back now with chocolates and butterbeer!' she said as she waved towards her stash of goodies.

Letting out a bark like laugh, Terry plopped himself down and began tearing through the mountain of chocolates. 'Don't think I don't notice you buying my love.' He chuckled. 'I'm glad you're back though, so much to catch you up on.' He said with a mischievous look on his face.

And so the trio of friends began laughing and gossiping anew.

* * *

'And that's when Davies gets cockblocked by her boy Corner and successfully manages to piss off Chang. Davies had Corner running at least 50 laps at the end of practice. Funniest thing that happened all term' guffawed Terry as he recapped Serena on everything important she's missed since she left.

'Ahahah no way, that's so cringe worthy!' laughed Serena with a twinkle in her eyes.

'What else do we need to update her on?' wondered Terry as he turned to Ginny.

'Umm well we told her about the Golden Trio, that crazy bat Umbridge, ummm Oh yeah! I guess we should update her on Malfoy right?' said Ginny with distain.

'Oh dear, what has Draco done now?' asked Serena with concern clouding up her face. As she picked at her dress nervously.

'He's gotten a lot worse since you left, like dive off the deep end worse. He picks fights with just about everyone who isn't a Slytherin, hassles Harry to no end, and now I hear he's dating that awful snake of a girl Parkinson.' Shuddered Terry with a look of disgust

'Oh. That's too bad. But I can't say I'm too surprised' said Serena as her face became stony and expressionless. It was a cover tactic that she had picked up from her mother. Centuries of pureblood nobility had ensured that the Turner women had the good graces of royals and the manners that followed.

'Well, it looks like we're almost at Hogwarts. I 'm going to go change quickly." Said Serena briskly as she got up from her seat. 'Ginny are you coming with?' she asked as she gazed at Ginny from under her long dark lashes.

'Oh, shoot! I actually have a prefect meeting in 5!'exclaimed Ginny as she hurriedly grasped her things. 'I'll see you guys at dinner! Save me a seat!' and in a swish of her robes the redhead was gone.

'Alright then, I'll see you in a few, Boot!" said Serena as she headed out the door.

'I suppose it's time to get myself ready too' though Terry as he watched the compartment door swing shut. 'Orrrr, I could see what Lavender Brown is doing. Yes that seems like a much better plan' and with a cheeky grin and a tousle through his dirty blond hair –he was off.

* * *

'Now, where was our compartment again?' thought Serena as she sneakily spied through each compartment that she passed. ' I could've sworn I told Terry to wait for me. Where is that bugger?!' as such her annoyance slowly grew and a grimace flitted on her face.

As she turned to eye another compartment window, a hand shot out and enveloped her tiny wrist. With a sharp tugged she was pulled swiftly into through a compartment door. And just as quickly felt her back brushing up against the door, as the figure held placed a hand on either side of her head, blocking her from escaping.

Looking up, she saw the sharp ice blue eyes that she had forgotten to avoid.

'Malfoy.'

**I swear I will return with the next juicier chapter! Don't hate me :3 ~xoxo VL**


End file.
